


Laundry Day

by Valentacool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Well mild plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: Pidge has become a clothing thief, and no one is safe. The other paladins enlist Shiro to recover their lost clothing.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+! I'm sorry for my sins

Pidge was a theif of clothes. Sure, it had started with a missing shirt here or there that would reappear in about a week. And then a week turned into a month, and a single shirt turned into entire wardrobes. Everyone had started having to wear their armour all the time, the only thing Pidge wouldn't steal.

 

“Dude, you have to do something!” Lance, Hunk, and Keith had cornered Shiro. “I'm down to my last t-shirt! She even stole my jacket!”

 

“She took my headband,” Hunk rubbed his now very bare forehead. “She's mocking us, Shiro!”

 

“Look,” Shiro was backed into a corner. “I'm not sure why you think Pidge will listen to me. I'm pretty sure Allura would have more success than me.”

 

“Allura won't help,” Keith huffed. “She insists that since none of her stuff has gone missing, it's not a priority, and that's only because Pidge won't wear her dresses.”

 

“She hasn't taken any of your stuff, right?” Lance gave him puppy dog eyes. “Help us, Shiro! You're our only hope! SAVE US FROM THE GREMLIN!”

 

“You're not Princess Leia,” Shiro sighed. “But I will try to help. I make no promises though!”

 

And so Shiro found himself in the laundry room, with said theif, folding clothes. Most of which, he quickly realized, were not hers.

 

“You really didn't have to help,” Pidge folded a grey and red baseball shirt, clearly Keith's. “Though I do appreciate it! I can't remember the last time I did laundry.”

 

“It's no problem,” He smiled and put Lance’s jacket in a pile he planned to confiscate later. “It's my duty as leader to help all my teammates.”

 

Shiro wished he had realized sooner how bad the thieving had gotten. Already he counted 10 shirts, 3 pairs of sweatpants, 6 shorts, and even a few pairs of boxers, all stolen from various members of the team. He was even sure the skirt he was folding was stolen from Allura. Apparently, Coran was the only one safe from her sticky fingers, and even that wasn't certain. What was odd was that Shiro had never been on the receiving end of her antics. Not a single thing of his was mixed into the green Paladin’s laundry.

 

“So,” Shiro folded one of Keith's black shirts. “How much have you stolen from the others?”

 

“Hmm?” A devious smile spread across Pidge's face. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Pidge I know these boxers aren't yours.”

 

“You don't know what kind of underwear I wear."

 

“I'm doing your laundry right now, I can see-" Shiro stopped talking as a sudden realization dawned on him. He hadn't folded a single pair of women's underwear. Not because he was avoiding them or because Pidge was grabbing them, because they simply didn't exist. “Pidge where are your underwear.”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Shiro hated that smirk. Nothing good ever came after that smirk.

 

“Katie. Where are your underwear.”

 

“So bold!” She at least pretended to look scandalized. “Honestly Shiro, you should buy a woman dinner before asking her a question like that! So naughty!”

 

“We both know for a fact that the naughty one out of the two of us is you,” He was starting to get frustrated in more way than one. “Look, I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this question, but I'm gonna ask one more time and hope I'm wrong. Where is your underwear?”

 

 _Please let it be prank related._ “I don't own any.” _Fuck._ “You shouldn't wear loose shorts, I can see exactly what you're thinking.”

 

“Pidge _please,_ ” Shiro was desperately trying to fight a losing battle with his blush. “I am your superior officer-"

 

“My superior officer has a boner,” Shiro was suddenly painfully aware that for once she was wearing her own clothes, a dark green, spaghetti strap tank top and very tiny shorts. “Poor Shiro, you haven't felt a woman's touch in so long, have you?”

 

“Pidge I really don't think this is appropri-ahh!” His words were cut off as Pidge pushed her slim body against his, the top of her thigh rubbing against his boner. Her hands caressed his sides, teasing at the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Mmmm,” She grinded her body on his. “You talk too much.”

 

Before Shiro could form a response, Pidge had captured his lips in a deep kiss. Oh qiznack, he was supposed to be retrieving stolen goods! And here he was, shamelessly making out with the thief. Shiro let out a stifled moan as Pidge's nimble hands teased at his package. Fuck it, she could keep their clothes, Shiro had a different priority now. Shiro moved them till he had Pidge pinned between him and the wall. Finally breaking away from her lips, he relentlessly went for her neck, eliciting a sweet gasp of pleasure. He moved his metal hand from her waist and began to rub at her pussy, using it's heated glow to rile her up even more. Her fingers tangled in his as as he left a small trail of hickeys across her collarbone.

 

“Ahh fuck-ngh Shiro,” She moaned out, practically putty in his hands.

 

Shiro took this as an invitation and quickly pulled Pidge's shorts down to her knees, moving his metal hand back to rub her clit. She was wet, but not wet enough for his tastes. Pidge gave a whine of protest when Shiro moved his hand away, only for her to scream in pleasure when his tongue hit her pussy. He eagerly lapped at her sex, relishing every moan that escaped her lips as he hummed. Strings of unintelligible Italian escaped Pidge's lips as he sucked on her clit. He was obsessed with every sound and shudder that came from her, the tent in his pants growing larger by the minute.

 

“Taka-ahh! _S-sto per venire_!” She screamed, fluids flowing freely as Shiro happily drank them up.

 

She was sensitive, body vibrating with her orgasm, but Shiro wasn't done yet. He quickly removed her shorts and tank top, taking in her creamy skin dotted with freckles and moles. He loved that she wasn't wearing a bra. He picked Pidge up and laid her delicately on the table they had been using to fold. Clothes were overrated, Shiro decided, taking off his long sleeve shirt. Pidge's hands roamed his broad chest, tracing every scar,  mumbling something in a foreign tongue. Orgasms apparently caused Pidge to revert to her native language. As if to remind her what was about to happen, Shiro pressed his aching boner into her sex. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and hands went from his chest to the waistband of his workout shorts.

 

“So needy,” Shiro teased her. “One wasn't enough for you?”

 

“Please,” Pidge desperately tried to rid Shiro of the only thing keeping his dick captive. “C'mon, you need this as badly as I do.”

 

 _Can't argue with that logic_ , Shiro thought, breaking contact with her to rid himself of his pants. He was fully erect, the tip dripping with a bead of precum.

 

“Beg for me.”

 

“Please Shi-AHH!” Pidge cried out as he sheathed himself inside her.

 

Fuck she was so tight, the stimulation alone was going to push him over the edge. Shiro chose a slow and steady rhythm, intending to drive Pidge nuts. His metal digits quickly found her clit, fingers massaging in time with his thrusts. Fingernails raked up and down his back, no doubt leaving marks along his spine. In response, Shiro leaned over and gently nibbled Pidge's nipple, eliciting a deep moan. She was a goddess under him, every thrust going deeper and harder, unraveling her further.

 

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Shiro moaned into her neck.

 

“ _Per favore, di piú!"_  Pidge moan deeply. “Ah-ahhh!”

 

Shiro felt her tighten as orgasm overcame Pidge again. It only took him two more strokes before his orgasm jolted through his body. He pumped white seed into her, knowing this action would turn her on even more. He slumped over Pidge, peppering sweet kisses into her collarbone. A hickey he'd left earlier blossomed on her neck. Shiro knew he needed to pull out but the feeling of being so close to Pidge was addictive.

 

“If you don't pull out,” The devil herself laced nimble fingers into his hair. “I'm just gonna flip you over and start riding you.”

 

“You wouldn't dare.”

 

A sly smirk graced her face before pulling Shiro onto the table. As she promised, Pidge flipped him over and began pumping her sex onto his barely hard dick. He was so sensitive from orgasm all he could let her do was have her fun. Shiro was quickly growing hard again, the friction and sensitivity quickly driving him to madness. He was coming undone, and she was living for it.

 

“ _Ti_ _faró scopare finché non svieni,"_  Pidge whispered into his ear.

 

And so she did.

 

-

 

Shiro awoke dazed and confused. He had passed out on a blanket in the laundry room after Pidge had fucked him senseless. The little cumslut had kept him going till a pool of his own seed had puddled on the table. They'd then curled up together in a pile of ripped paladin suits and a blanket. And now he awoke very alone, missing the heat of Pidge at his side. Humming to himself, Shiro stood up and began to search for his discarded clothing.

 

Now that he looked around, the once very full laundry room was almost devoid of clothing. In fact, all the clothing that he had folded was completely gone. Including what he had been wearing. What wasn't gone was the mess they'd made earlier on the table.

 

“Hey Shiro how's it goin-AUGH WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!” Lance walked into the laundry room at the worst possible moment. “Why are you naked??? Holy shit, what _is_ that on the table?”

 

“There was umm,” Shiro swallowed thickly and tried in vain to cover his junk. “Complications.”

 

“What the fuck man, where are our clothes?” Lance had covered his eyes dramatically. “Where is Pidge?”

 

As if on cue, the she devil herself entered the laundry room. She smirked, leaning up against the door frame. She was wearing Shiro’s shirt and shorts from earlier. He didn't even want to think about where his boxers were. Pidge's eyes hungrily roamed his form, practically licking her lips.

 

“Damn Shirogane,” Pidge whistled. “You could make a girl swoon.”

 

“Pidge where are all the clothes we were folding?” Shiro was trying and failing not to blush.

 

“I don't have any clue what you're talking about?” She shrugged and turned to leave. “If you want your boxers though, they're in my room.”

 

With that, Pidge left, leaving a blushing mess of two grown men. The worst part was he really needed his underwear, and he had a sickening feeling she was going to rope him into more sex.

 

“Shiro what the fuck happened?” Lance looked at him like a god.

  
“The gremlin got me.”


End file.
